


Business and Pleasure

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Logan and Dick meet Lamb and Veronica in LA. post series, not movie compliant (Lamb survives the tv series.)Just a little something I abandoned, but thought it deserved some attention. Maybe it will inspire someone.





	

Logan Echolls looked out over the balcony of the hotel. He breathed in the salty air and smiled. He was in Los Angeles for business and had missed the Southern California coastline. He made a mental note to get up early one day while he was here and surf. He turned and walked back inside his suite, grabbing his suit jacked off the bed and slipping it on. He adjusted his cuffs and buttoned the suit jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked sleek in the gray suit. He didn't bother with a tie. He slipped on his black dress shoes and nodded at himself. He turned on his heel and walked out the door. 

He waited until the door clicked closed and then walked to the elevator. He pulled out his phone and swiped down until he found the text message from Dick. He tapped the main level button on the elevator panel. Leaning back against the wall, he typed a reply.

Heading to lobby now. I'll be in the bar.

He waited as a the elevator stopped and picked up an older couple. He nodded and offered a smile. The woman smiled back, slipping her hand into the man's. Logan watched them, so obviously in love. He thought of Veronica and wondered what she was doing these days. He had heard she went to the FBI internship, then Stanford. He didn't hear anything after that. His connections, Mac mostly, went off to Columbia and while she might have kept up with Veronica, he didn't keep in touch with Mac. He thought about sending her a text too. Mac, though. Never Veronica. Never directly. He remember the smile she gave him after he beat up that mafia idiot. He had hope that maybe they would return to one another. But summer came and she ran off to Virginia. When Logan resumed school, he noticed Wallace and Piz returned, but none of the ladies did. Veronica was gone. Mac was gone. Parker was gone. Wallace was civil enough, but Logan didn't feel right talking to him about Veronica. Wallace was kind enough to tell him where Mac was, so the conversation wasn't a complete waste. 

He stepped out of the elevator behind the loving old couple and turned towards the bar. It was still early enough that most normal people were enjoying their alcoholic beverages in the restaurant. He sat at the bar and nodded to the bartender. He ordered a straight scotch turned to eye to the door. He had to blink a couple of times, but no. The man coming in was not an illusion. He watched the tall man walk in, smirk at Logan and sit a couple stools down from him.

“Echolls. Why am I not surprised to see you here?” Don Lamb chuckled out. He looked over at Logan and raised a brow. “Nice suit.” Don was dressed in a simple dress shirt and slacks. He obviously wasn't going out on the town.

“Lamb. I swear, I didn't do anything.” Logan chuckled. He took a sip of his drink and wondered what Lamb meant by not surprised. “What brings you this far north?” He shook his head a bit at the idea of having a normal conversation with the sheriff from his hometown.

“Business. Pleasure. A lot of pleasure.” He grinned. He was hiding something from Logan. It was obvious he had some secret and was gloating it in his head while Logan thought it over.

“How nice for you.” Logan mumbled. He looked past Lamb and saw Dick enter the bar. He was dressed in a suit as well. He saw Logan and fixed his hair, strolling over.

“Oh, hey Deputy Dipshit. How's it going?” Dick slapped a hand on Lamb's back and grinned wide at Logan. Logan had to chuckle. He adored his loyal best friend.

“Casablancas! I'm gonna have to look up some warrants for you if you ever come back to Neptune.” Lamb was forcing a grin. He turned back to the bartender. “Champagne, two glasses and I'll even cover these two.” He points to Logan and Dick. “Put it on my room? Thanks.” 

“Aww! Thanks Deputy! That's sweet of you, but you do know we make way more than you, right?” Dick laughed. 

Lamb took the bottle and chutes and looked up at Dick, grinning in a way Logan found disturbing. “Please. I'm in such a good mood, even you assholes can't ruin it. Now, excuse me. The future Mrs and I have some celebrating to do.” He wiggled his brows and walks out of the bar, whistling.

“Dude is seriously insane.” Dick ordered some expensive tequila and grinned. “We could just party here, right?”

“Nah.” Logan turned back to look at his friend. “We have clubs to go to, my friend. We must get down.”

“Or get the girl to go down.” Dick nudged his friend and slammed his tequila down, laughing after. “Woo!” 

Logan finished his drink and pulled Dick out of hotel bar. “Let's show these LA ladies how to have a good time!”

 

Many hours later, the two gentlemen returned, laughing and canoodling their respective ladies for the evening. They slipped into the bar to get some nightcaps. Dick sat the ladies down and smirked at Logan. “Stay here. Protect these ladies from the dangerous predators that lurk in these halls. I'll get us some drinks and return.” He knelt down to the brunette he came in with. “He lies about his money. Don't trust him.” He winked at Logan, standing tall and spinning around to go the bar. 

Dick plopped down on an empty stool and drummed his hands on the bar. He looked around, grinning at a couple women who eyed him. They flashed smiles and then two men came up behind them and distracted them from Dick. He sighed and looked the other direction. He tilted his head, thinking the person on the other end of the bar looked familiar. He got up and walked around the bar. He slid onto the stool next to the woman and leaned in. “Don't look now, but it's Veronica Mars.” 

She turned, looking up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her mascara was running. She waved at the bartender, who quickly filled her glass with a brown liquid. Dick could tell it was at least a double shot. She picked it up and gulped it down. She set the glass down slowly. She shivered a bit and let out a slow breath.

“Earth to Mars.” Dick waved a hand in front of her face. 

She turned and looked at him. He saw her take in his face, then give him a once over, which he smirked at. He always loved it when someone checked him out. “Dick.” She said his name like she was spitting on him, like it was a title or insult, rather than his nickname.

Dick pouted a bit. “What's got you down, Roni?”

“Don't worry about me, Dick.” She waves at the bartender who comes back and refills her glass. She repeats the gulping of the drink, gently setting the glass down, shiver then exhale.

“Roni, I should tell you something.” Dick feels bad for this little pixie. 

Veronica turns and looks up at him again. “I know Logan is here with women. I know you are probably supposed to be getting drinks for them and if you don't do that soon, one of them will come over here. I would prefer if you just got the drinks and went back to partying. I'm enjoying my alone time.” She turns away, waves a hand at the bartender.

The bartender returns, fills her glass and looks to Dick. “Whatcha have?”

Dick looks over at Veronica then to the bartender. “Four double shots of tequila for that table over there.” Dick nods towards the table. The bartender nods and prepares the drinks. He sets them on a small tray and hands it to Dick. Dick looks over at Veronica. “Want me to tell him anything?”

“No, Dick.” Veronica doesn't look up from her drink. This time, she doesn't quickly slam it down though. 

“Have a nice night, Roni.” Dick stands and takes the tray back to his table. “Here we go, ladies and Logan.”

“Bout time, Dick! Fall into the bottle up there?” Logan reaches over and takes one of the glasses and hands it to the raven-haired model next to him with a smile.

Dick chuckled and shook his head. He didn't have the guts or heart to tell him that Veronica was already neck deep in the bottle. He hands a drink to the brunette and then lifts his glass up. “A toast.” Once the other three raised their glasses, he grinned. “To moving over the shit life throws at us and finding happiness.”

Logan raises a brow. “That was so not what I was expecting.”

“The night is full of surprises, Lo.” He downs his glass and sits next to the brunette. She giggles as he softly chants for her to drink.

Once the alcohol is gone, which doesn't take long, Logan stands and points at the other three people. “Another round? Same thing?”

Dick blinks and looks up at him. “Uh, I'll get it, dude.” 

“But, Dick, I was so cold and lonely when you were gone the last time!” The brunette pouted.

Dick chuckled and scooted out of the seat. “You can come with me this time!” He offers his hand.

“I got it, Dick. Sit down.” Logan chuckles and turns. Dick looks at him and then to the bar. He couldn't tell if Veronica was still there.

Logan walked up to the bar and looked for the bartender. He noticed he was down, filling up the glass of a blonde woman. It only took a second for him to recognize her. He moves to the other side of the bar and grabs her arm, turning her to face him. She had just taken the last shot and shivered as he touched her. “Veronica?” His voice was shock and confusion and fear. This was not the Veronica he remembered.

She turns and looks at him and smiles a bit. “Hey, Lo.” Her voice is slurred and reeks of alcohol. She turns and waves at the bartender. “Can I just charge them to the room?” 

“Sure. Have a nice night, ma'am.” The bartender grins and takes away her empty glass. 

Veronica stands, holding the bar with a hand as she stabilizes herself. Logan has a hand on her arm, keeping her from tipping over. “Roni?” His voice is so weak. 

She turns and looks up at him, giving him a goofy grin. “Logan.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small wad of cash. She blinks then squints as she looks at the cash. “Which is a ten?”

Logan takes the money, pulls out a ten dollar bill and hands it to her, sighing. “How many drinks did you have?”

Veronica takes the ten and puts it on the bar. She grins at the bartender. “That's for you, cutie.” She looks back at Logan and takes the rest of her money and puts it in her pocket. “Um. What?” She turns and walks towards the exit.

Logan follows. “Veronica, wait.” She's stumbling around the people standing at the crowded bar. 

She stopped, accidentally bumping into someone and grinning up at him. “I'm terribly sorry.” She mumbles out. 

Logan gets behind her and leads her with his hands on her shoulders towards the bar. He looks at his table and holds up a finger to Dick, who merely nods and turns to the women, likely explaining who that woman is. Once out in the quieter lobby, he walks around her and looks down. “What's going on, Veronica?” He has a caring tone to his voice.

“I decided to get my drink on, Echolls.” She wiggled a bit, getting him to drop his hands. “Excuse me, I'm going to go to my room.”

“Let me help you. You can't even see straight.” Logan offered his arm. “I just want to make sure you get to your room safely. I won't even come in.”

Veronica looked up at him, blinking as she tried to focus on his face. “I'm sure I can handle it.” She opened her mouth to say something, then shook her head, like she was talking herself out of saying it.

“What.” Logan demanded softly.

Veronica shook her head and her body wobbled a bit. She gripped his arm to support herself. Once her balance returned, she released him. “Your date is waiting.” She grinned a bit and pointed back to the bar. She walked around him and made it to the elevator. She touched both of the buttons and shrugged. “It'll still work.”

Logan turned and caught up with her. “It's not my date. I mean, she's just a woman I met at a club with Dick.”

Veronica turned and looked up at him, smiling. “It's ok, Logan. I don't have any claim on you and you have no claim on me. It's been years since we've seen each other. I'm sure you have moved on and I'm sure you know I have.” The elevator door opened and she slipped in, turning to hit the floor number.

Logan sighed and slipped into the elevator as the door was closing. “What floor?”

“I've got this, Logan. You can open the door and leave now.” 

“I'm just making sure you get to your room alright. I still care about you. What floor?” He sighed softly.

Veronica sighed. “Penthouse.”

Logan raised a brow and tapped the button. “You have to swipe the card.” Veronica cursed and pulled the keycard of her back pocket and swiped it. It failed and she tried again, missing the reader completely. Logan took the card from her hand and swiped it. “Yea, you got this.” He mocked her, smirking a bit. She grabbed the card back and slipped it into her back pocket. Logan looks to make sure it didn't drop behind her, but she managed. “What brings you to LA?” He's nervous and worried. 

“A wedding.” She is quiet. 

“Oh. Were you drinking because you didn't have a date? If it's this weekend, I happen to be in town. I've already got the suit.” He chuckled and gestures to the suit.

Veronica looked up at him and smirked. She shook her head. “I have a date.” 

Logan lost his smile. If she was seeing someone, why was she drinking a lot and alone. “Oh, ok then.”

The elevator chimes and the doors open. Logan holds the doors open with one hand as he reaches out with the other. Veronica manages to walk out of the elevator without tripping, but that doesn't last long. Three steps down the hall and her toes catch on the carpet and she tumbles forward. Logan is next to her in seconds, helping her back to her feet.

“I'm fine, stop.” She turns and looks at him. “Go back to your date, Logan. I can make it from here.”

Logan tilts his head at her. “What am I missing here? Why won't you let me help you?”

Veronica sighed and shrugs. “Ok. Fine. Help me.” She reaches into her back pocket, pulling the card out and handing it over to him. She turns and walks down the hall. She stops in front of double doors and points. “This one.”

Logan takes the card and follows her. He stops and looks up at the door. He chuckles. “Veronica, this is the honeymoon suite. Which room are you staying in?”

Before she has a chance to respond, the door opens. Logan looks over and his eyes widen. “What the-”

“Echolls. Thanks for bringing her home. I got it from here.” Lamb held the door open and Veronica, grabbing the keycard from Logan's frozen hand, ducked inside the room. Lamb grinned wide. “Sorry, I don't think I'm gonna be the type of husband to allow the Mrs to bring boys home. I mean, not when she has a man already here.” 

Logan blinked up at him, his mind rambling off a million thoughts a second, trying to catch up to this sick reality in front of him. “How... Why?”

Lamb chuckled and leaned out of the room a bit. “Well, when a man likes a girl, he gets to fuck her, kiddo.” He grinned wide. He was enjoying this. “When that man marries that girl, he gets to brag about fucking her in a nice, fancy hotel.”

Logan clinched his jaw. He curled his fingers into tight fists. His muscles in his chest tensed up.

“Eh, I wouldn't do what you are thinking about doing, Echolls. I'm still an officer of the law.”

Logan's nostrils flared which only caused Lamb to laugh hard.

Veronica showed back up, without her shoes and stepped between the two. She looked up at Logan, then back to Lamb, shaking her head. She sighed and looked back to Logan. She gave him a smile, and Logan couldn't quite read it. “Thanks for helping me to the room.” She pushes Lamb back.

Lamb fake stumbles back and laughs. “Well, when the lady wants it, she is not to be denied.” 

Veronica sighed and shook her head. She turns and looks at Logan. “Have a good night, Logan.” She closes the door. 

Logan blinks and looks at the closed door for a while. He wondered how this could have even happened. The last time he saw Veronica and Lamb together, she was schooling him on how to actually solve crimes. She was constantly fighting with Lamb. True, she fought with Logan a lot too. But she knew she was superior to Lamb. She wouldn't marry someone she thought was inferior.

He turned and walked towards the elevator. He wondered why she would marry him. She was too young to be marrying anyone, let alone that jackass. Logan was still trying to prepare himself for when she would get married. He figured he still had a good ten years before she settled down with someone he never met. He would see her at the twentieth year reunion and be able to be civil. But not yet. She was only twenty-four. He wasn't ready.

He stepped in the elevator and thought of what was waiting for him downstairs. He tapped his floor button and pulled out his phone. He sent Dick a text. 

Veronica is marrying Lamb.

He sighed, looking at the text. He felt weird typing it, but it was now out there. He blinked at it and jumped when the elevator chimed at his floor. He stepped off and into his room before Dick responded.

Need more booze and less girls? More girls? I'll get you whatever you need.

Logan couldn't help but smile a bit at his best friend's support. He took off his jacket and hung it up on a hanger. He replied to the text.

Enjoy the women. Check if I'm breathing tomorrow. I might die of shock. 

He sends the text and slips out of his pants. He folds hangs them up as well and sits on the bed in his shirt and boxers. 

I'd be crying into a bottle if I were marrying him too. 

Logan blinked. She had been crying. Of course, she had been crying. He could tell it was more than just alcohol. Her make up was runny. She didn't want to marry him. Maybe he had something on her. Maybe he was blackmailing her into marrying him. Logan was going to kick his ass. He stood up and slipped his pants and shoes back on. He grabbed his room key and rushed out to the elevator. He tapped the penthouse floor and waited. 

He blinked at the card reader. He couldn't get to her. He opened the door back up and walked back to his room, his shoulders slouching. He walked into the room and laid on the bed. He didn't know how long he laid there, but he reached out and grabbed his phone and dialed an old number. It rang and rang until voicemail picked up. 

You've reached the voicemail of Veronica Mars.

He hung up. He thought about what he could possibly say. If you are being blackmailed, I'll help you the day before it's too late. He thought about it and the likelihood of her being blackmailed was actually pretty slim. She usually did the blackmailing. He dialed another old number. 

“Whoever this is better be fucking dying.” Mac's sleepy voice came over the line. It's before dawn on the East Coast.

“Mac? It's Logan.” He could hear his heart in his throat and tried to calm himself.

“What's wrong, Logan?” Mac's anger faded and concern slipped into her voice.

“I'm in LA.” He starts.

“LA?” Mac asks, clearly waking up.

“Yes, Los Angeles, the city of angels.” Logan ran his thumbnail over the table next to him. 

“Yea?” Mac waited.

“You know.” Logan blinked and stopped moving.

“My flight there is in five hours.” Mac nervously said.

“So it's real?”Logan closed his eyes.

“Yes. It's real.” Mac softly said.

“How the fuck did Veronica Mars end up with Sheriff Lamb?!” Logan yelled, only moving the phone slightly away from his mouth.

“Logan, I'm sorry. I should have warned you, but we lost touch and I just didn't think. I'm so sorry.” Mac sounded guilty.

“Mac, how did she end up with that asshole?” Logan was only slightly calmer this time.

“They have been working cases together. I guess they got close and it turned into something.”

“She was in the bar tonight, drinking alone. Drinking a lot.” Logan was fighting to hold back his emotion, but he really just wanted to sob. Or maybe punch Lamb. Or both at the same time. He wasn't picky.

“I don't know why she would be drinking alone. I don't keep up with her as much as I did. We've both been busy with lives, I guess.”

“Mac, how do I stop it?” The tears were rushing down his face. He let them fall.

“I have no idea. Tell her you still care? Logan, when was the last time you talked to her?” Mac was fully awake now and using her nurturing voice.

“Years. Back with that thing with Piz. Fuck! Why couldn't she be marrying Piz? That I could handle.”

Mac couldn't help it, she let out a “Ha!” Then she cleared her throat. “I doubt that, but it doesn't matter. She and Piz broke up after the internship. She was single when she went to Stanford.”

“Mac, what if she doesn't listen to me? What if I don't see her before it happens?”

“Logan, calm down. Call the room tomorrow and talk to her. I'll send her a text and tell her to talk to you. I'll do it as soon as we get off the phone. But, it's 4 in the morning and I'm exhausted and I have a busy day tomorrow. Let me get my two more hours of sleep.”

“Ok. Thanks, Mac. Watch out. Dick is here too.” 

“Oh, so nightmares all around. Thanks.” She chuckles a bit. “Good night, Logan. Fix it tomorrow.”

“Good night, Mac.” He ends the call and lets out a sigh. “Fuck.”

 

Logan stirs and winces at the pain shooting through his body. He opens his eyes and remembers he didn't bother to get undressed or in the covers or even completely on top of the bed before passing out. He wipes at his eyes then looks at the clock. It's seven in the morning. He starts to kick off his shoes, but then he hears the knock. It's light and meek. He stands up and walks to the door, blinking at the bright lights of morning in the hall. He looks down and his jaw drops a bit.

“Can I come in?” Veronica asks quietly.

He steps back, holding the door open with an arm high above her head. He watches her enter and lets the door close behind her, turning to face her. 

Veronica turns on a light in the mostly dark room and turns, looking at him. “Nice pajamas.” She offers a small grin.

“Rough night.” He manages.

She nods and sits on the bed. “Oh, do you mind if I sit?”

“Do whatever you want, Veronica.” He softens a bit. He turns and grabs a water bottle and drinks from it.

“I'm sorry about last night.” She starts. “I..” She loses momentum and bites her lip.

“Forgot to send me an invitation?” Logan supplies with a bitter tone.

“I'm not getting married.” She sighs.

Logan tilts his head. “Honeymoon suite, invitations sent out, Mac flying in. I think you are.”

“No, I'm not.” She looks up at him.

“You canceled it?” Logan curse himself for the pure hope that his voice had.

She bit her lip again. “No.”

“Veronica, I don't know how drunk you still are, but I'm very confused.”

“Shit.” She looked down at her hands. He noticed she wasn't wearing a ring. “Lo, I..” She looked back up at him and offered a weak smile. “I can't tell you.”

“Can't tell me what, Veronica? You haven't told me anything.” Logan felt like he was being torn in half.

Veronica reached forward and pulled his hand towards her. She motions for him to sit next to her and he does. She looks over at him and sighs, smiling sweetly. “I know you are confused, but things will make sense. I promise.” 

Logan looks over at her and just shakes his head. “You know what, Veronica? I don't want your fucking games. I don't want to play mysteries with you anymore. I want to stop loving you so I can move the fuck on.” He felt the rage inside him growing. “I want you-”

Veronica pushes herself on him and kisses him hard and passionately. She doesn't smell of alcohol or that awful cologne Lamb uses. She grabs the sides of his head and holds him still, straddling over his thighs, pinning him down. 

He blinks at the intense kiss, but suddenly, he is kissing her back, just as hard. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She moans and he feels his cock twitch. He doesn't break the kiss, but reaches in front of her, undoing her jeans.

And the moment ends. She looks down, breaking the kiss and touches his hand. He stops, panting. She's panting and then looks up at him. 

Logan pushes her off, practically throwing her to the side. He stands up and growls. “Fuck, Veronica. You just fucked Lamb. Of course, you wouldn't want to fuck me. Get the fuck out of my room.” He walks towards the door. “And thanks for this. This is gonna be my reminder for all those times I think I might still love you.”

Veronica blinks and looks up at him. She slides off the bed and buttons her jeans. “I didn't just fuck Lamb.”

“Oh, sorry. It's been a couple hours then. Had a little nap and ready to go again, but he can't get it up so soon?” Logan was yelling.

“Logan, calm down.” She's calm. 

He leans in and speaks loudly and clearly for her. “Get the fuck out of my room.” 

“Damnit, Logan.” She sighs. “I'm working a case and you are fucking blowing it with your yelling so for the love of all that is holy, shut the fuck up.” 

Logan blinks. “A case?” His voice is soft.

“Yes, a case. With Lamb. As a professional partner and not the marrying kind.” She sits back on the bed.

“But why would you invite Mac to a fake wedding?” Logan's mind was like a brand new puzzle. All sorts of pieces, but unsure where to start.

“For a party on the state's tab.” She grinned. 

“But, she thinks you are actually getting married. I called her last night.” Logan fell onto a chair.

“Mac and I need to talk more often, I realize that now.” She chuckled. “I didn't think anyone who knew me would believe I would marry Lamb.” She paused. “My dad asked if I was trying to Punk him.”

“And I fucking believed it.” He put his head in his hands.

“Yea, I would be ashamed too, but I'm willing to forgive you if you ignore me and Lamb for the next couple of days.”

Logan looked up. “Ignore you? Why?” 

“We are getting fake married tomorrow. The sting happens at the reception.” She waited for it to click in his mind. “Lamb and I have to act like we love each other?”

Logan nodded. “Why were you crying last night?” He blurts it out.

Veronica smirked. “Because fake booze sucks.” 

Logan watched her. “Fake booze?”

“Yea. I was completely sober last night.”

“No way. I was in the elevator with you. I could smell the booze on you.” Logan shook his head.

“Ok, explain the non-hangover.” She leans back.

Logan watches her. She didn't appear to be hungover and that would be hard to fake with how much she supposedly had. 

“See? Fake booze. Makeup. Acting.” She smirked. “I picked up a few things too.” She looked to the clock and sighed. She stood up and walked over to him. “I have to go. Don't hit Lamb. Act like you don't know me if you need to. Avoid the grand ballroom. Or come to the reception and act surprised.” She smirked. 

“So, really not getting married?” Logan looked up at her, eyes wide.

“Really.” She smiled down at him.

He pushes himself up out of the chair and slams his lips down on hers. She stumbles backwards and he grabs her arms and holds her in place. He moans, hungrily kissing her.

She returns the kiss, but stops it again. “Logan, I have to go. I can't...” She looks up at him and grins. “I can't look like I just had sex in some room.”

Logan pants down at her and smirks. “You can use the shower.” He leans in and kisses her neck.

Veronica laughs and lets him get a few kisses in before pushing at his chest. “Logan.”

He releases her, sliding his hands down her arms to hold her hands. “We'll need to talk, obviously.”

She nods and grins. “Right. I just have to get married first.” She winks.


End file.
